1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus of a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a touch display apparatus mainly includes a display panel and a touch panel. Regarding optical screen lamination, one known touch display apparatus uses an optical adhesive to adhere the display panel and the touch panel together, wherein the optical adhesive is evenly coated between the display panel and the touch panel, does not generate interface reflection, and has good display effects. However, during the fabricating process, the optical adhesive may generate bubbles and cause anomalous scattering of light. Moreover, the approach of using the optical adhesive still has the problems of the overall thickness being too thick and difficulty in rework when poorly laminated.
Currently, there are two methods of rework for optical lamination. One is to use a steel wire or a nylon thread to cut through the middle of the optical adhesive on the finished product after the lamination and solidifying are completed. After separation, a special solvent is used to wipe and remove the adhesive residue. The other method is to directly separate the defective product in the semifinished product after lamination but before solidifying, and then using a special solvent to wipe and remove the adhesive residue. This shows that the rework methods are complex, time-consuming, and a waste of human resource. Moreover, the possibility of failure is very high, and therefore the rework methods are unable to meet the requirement of the production line today.
Since the probability of defective products is very high in the production line, or the mold often needs to be changed in response to the change in dimension, the industry needs a simple and inexpensive rework method to disassemble and separate the optical adhesive without the need to use a toxic solvent for removing adhesive residue.